Jurasic bra
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Todo empieza como una broma tonta de Sakurako hacia Himawari, pero su intento acaba llevándola a ella y a Akari a una trampa mortal, un mundo que jamás esperaron poder encontrar entre la ropa interior de Himawari. Oneshot


He aquí otro golpe creativo que, se los juro, a mí mismo me sorprendió cuando me llegó. Es que esto definitivamente no se le puede ocurrir a alguien de cabeza normal, que se los digo con propiedad xD

 **Jurasic bra**

No podía entender ni jota de todo lo que estaba leyendo. Era demasiado para ella.

Sakurako no comprendía porqué, pero los ejercicios que traía para hacer en casa le parecían cada vez más difíciles y frustrantes. El ver a Akari y a Himawari tan tranquilas en la realización de la tarea y el intercambio de los apuntes sólo servía para aumentar el enojo de Sakurako, pues sentía que se estaba quedando demasiado atrás. Pero como no podía ser de otro modo, el foco de toda su descarga emocional iba a ser precisamente Himawari.

─ ¡Arggh! ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada! ─ se deja caer un momento y hace una pataleta ─ Seguro que son tus ridículas tetas las que no me dejan estudiar, monstruo.

─ ¡Deja de meterte con mis pechos, Sakurako! ─ se defiende Himawari con una vena en la frente ─ Además, si no estudias es porque no te esfuerzas lo necesario. Tan solo mira a Akaza-san, que ella sí se esfuerza y estudia como debe ser.

Sakurako sólo se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado mientras hacía un puchero. Akari obviamente hace lo posible para calmar un poco la situación, aunque sólo lo logra de manera aparente. Ya llevaban cerca de una hora de estudio continuo, y Kaede no se encontraba para traer té para las invitadas, así que Himawari se levanta y se estira un poco para hacerlo ella.

─ Vengo en un momento. Voy a hacer un poco de té ─ dice ella antes de irse de la habitación.

En cuanto Himawari sale de la habitación, Sakurako se levanta de golpe y se pone a echar un vistazo a toda la habitación, cosa que extraña un poco a Akari.

─ ¿Qué haces, Sakurako-chan? No está bien hurgar en habitaciones ajenas sin permiso.

─ No te preocupes, Akari-chan ─ Sakurako reía con travesura mientras revisa en el armario y revolvía la ropa que había en su interior ─. Sólo se trata de algo que… que… ¡Que le había prestado, sí! Sólo estoy buscando una cosa que le presté, y que seguramente está aquí, pero el monstruo pechugón no va a querer devolvérmelo.

La mentira de Sakurako había sido ridículamente mal planteada. Cualquiera hubiera notado de inmediato que lo que dijo era una pésima mentira, pero Akari era demasiado inocente como para incluirla en ese "cualquiera".

─ ¡Eso es terrible! ─ Akari se tapa la boca con ambas manos ─ Se supone que ambas son amigas, y hacer esas cosas es como si te robara. Ahora mismo tenemos que hablar con Himawari-chan…

─ ¡No! ─ Sakurako toma por una mano a Akari, sorprendiéndola un poco ─ Quiero decir, no hace falta hacer eso, si me he acostumbrado a que esa tetona sea así de cruel conmigo. No te preocupes, Akari-chan.

─ ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ─ dice Akari algo confundida.

─ Sólo buscaremos un poco y listo, lo dejamos como está, y aquí no ha pasado nada. Himawari ni se molestará ni nada.

A Akari no la convencía del todo esa propuesta de Sakurako, pero no es capaz de poner peros y ayuda a Sakurako a buscar, aunque no tuviera idea de qué. El objetivo de Sakurako estaba bastante claro: quería encontrar las prendas íntimas de Himawari para jugar con ellas, y de ese modo jugarle una broma por haberla regañado. A Sakurako le parecía que era un plan perfecto. Al final consigue el botín que quería: Al abrir uno de los cajones que había en la habitación, ante sus ojos estaban todas las bragas y sostenes de Himawari, y eso hacía que a Sakurako le brillaran malignamente los ojos (igual como le pasa a Light Yagami). Por su mente pasaba cualquier clase de ideas para usar cada una de aquellas prendas guardadas. Tal vez podría usar las primeras bragas que agarre para usarlo cual máscara, y entonces bajar corriendo las escaleras para presentarse cual superheroína. O bien podría hacer que "desaparezcan" para que Himawari no tuviera nada que usar al día siguiente, y Sakurako casi reía al imaginarse lo avergonzada que quedaría Himawari por ello. Podría incluso hacer que Rise la considere a ella como más apta para ser vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Sí, eso parecía que podría funcionar.

Akari, quien no se había dado cuenta todavía de Sakurako encontró lo que buscaba, estaba revisando entre los cosméticos que Himawari tenía guardados. Su búsqueda la hacía con ganas y deseaba ayudar a Sakurako, pero tenía un pequeño problema al respecto: no tenía ni idea de qué estaba buscando. En ese momento toma el pote de talco y lo abre, pensando que Himawari podría haber escondido algo allí, pero al abrirlo dispersa completamente el talco. Lo obvio que pasaría sería que Akari quedara momentáneamente ciega y se ponga a estornudar, y entonces empieza a tambalearse desorientada mientras deja caer el pote de talco, haciendo que la nube cubriese toda la habitación.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ se extraña Sakurako al ver la nube rodearla también a ella.

Akari acaba tropezando y golpea accidentalmente la cabeza de Sakurako, y de pronto ambas caen dentro del cajón y desaparecen entre la ropa interior que allí quedaba guardada. Como cosa de magia, el cajón de pronto empieza a moverse y se cierra solo, tapando así la única salida posible de ambas chicas.

* * *

 **Dentro del cajón**

Sakurako y Akari ruedan sin control en una empinada hecha de tela y ligas que parecía interminable, pues ninguna de ellas lograba alcanzar el fondo de la misma. Akari de pronto logra sujetarse de una liga suelta con una mano y toma rápidamente de un brazo a Sakurako con la otra mano, y así quedaban colgando; muy cerca de haber caído por un acantilado.

─ ¿Qué lugar es este? ─ Akari parpadea varias veces para recuperar la vista, y es que todavía tenía rastros de talco en las pestañas.

─ No me lo puedo creer… Himawari tenía escondida una dimensión alterna en su habitación, y nunca me dijo nada ─ dice Sakurako con indignación ─. Ya va a ver ese monstruo pechugón en cuanto la vea. Ahora sí va a saber quién es Ohmuro Sakurako-sama cuando se enoja.

Ambas chicas hacen esfuerzos para sostenerse de las telas de aquella empinada y se desplazan a un lugar en el que pudiesen pisar seguramente, cosa que pudieron conseguir rápidamente, y sólo entonces se tomaron la molestia de ver detenidamente el lugar en que se encontraban.

La sorpresa para ambas no podía ser para menos, y es que se encontraban en un mundo completamente nuevo para ellas: cascadas gigantescas que cubrían en fondo con enormes brumas; nubes y niebla que cubrían extensiones de paisaje imposibles de calcular; vegetación que daba la impresión que Sakurako y Akari se encontraban en una selva virgen; e incluso se veían a lo lejos criaturas voladoras que surcaban las cumbres de las cascadas… Las dos jóvenes estaban que no se lo podían creer, y de pronto por encima de ellas pasan dos criaturas con una envergadura de alas comparables a una avioneta pequeña. Aquellas criaturas resultan ser sostenes que se movían por su propia cuenta, y Sakurako tenía los ojos en blanco al descubrirlo.

─ E-esto es imposible ─ dice ella ─ ¿Cómo puede ser esto…? ¡Ni yo me imaginaba que Himawari pudiera tener los pechos así de grandes!

Akari casi no escucha lo que dice Sakurako, y es que ella se encontraba en estado de shock al ver que esa clase de prendas habían cobrado vida propia e iban volando por ahí como si nada, además que no entendía cómo podía existir un mundo así dentro de la habitación de Himawari. Luego de aquellos sostenes vivientes, aparecen esta vez bragas voladoras que se abrían paso entre las nubes y la alta bruma, con envergaduras que se comparaban al de los sostenes, y Sakurako sentía que se la comía la envidia mientras más veía las prendas voladoras, y por un momento se pone las manos en su planitud… digo en su pecho.

─ Sakurako-chan, tenemos que irnos de aquí ─ dice Akari al borde de un patatús de sólo ver a aquellas monstruosas criaturas ─. No quiero seguir aquí ni un minuto más.

─ Sí, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí ─ dice Sakurako de muy mal humor, y juntas empezaron la búsqueda de una salida.

* * *

 **Quién sabe cuánto tiempo después**

Sakurako y Akari habían logrado bajarse (con bastante dificultad) de aquel despeñadero donde se encontraban, y lo primero que vieron era que se encontraban en una extensión de verde que parecía no tener fin. La vegetación era bastante alta y espesa, pero no impedía que llegara la luz del sol (o lo hubiese en aquel lugar) al suelo, pero en cambio sí estaba la niebla cortando el campo visual de ambas chicas, por lo que nunca estaban seguras de por dónde seguir, y es que todo parecía igual a todo. No tenían ninguna referencia para poder seguir adelante, y de vez en cuando se escuchaban pasos y rugidos lejanos que claramente provenían de alguna fiera grande y pesada, cosa que acrecentó el miedo de Akari, aunque Sakurako no se estaba quedando muy atrás.

─ T-tengo miedo… Este lugar no me gusta… ─ gime Akari al borde de las lágrimas.

─ Maldición. Esta Himawari seguramente nos había tendido una trampa para que cayésemos aquí, y es que obviamente sentía demasiada envidia de Sakurako-sama ─ dice Sakurako, más para apaciguar su propio pánico que para elevar su ego ─. No podía se podía esperar otra cosa de un monstruo pechugón como ella...

Un nuevo rugido, mucho más cercano, rompe el ambiente de tensa tranquilidad que había entre Akari y Sakurako, y estas se abrazan aterradas mientras escuchan cómo los pasos se acercaban, hasta que de entre los árboles emerge un tiranosaurio hecho con cientos y cientos de piezas de ropa interior, pero que no dejaba de parecer aterrador para ambas chicas, que enseguida emprenden la mayor huida que alguna vez hayan hecho. La gigantesca criatura empieza a perseguirlas por todas partes, derribando árboles en el proceso. Akari y Sakurako sabían que habían otras criaturas cercanas huyendo como ellas, pero no se molestaban en averiguar qué eran, pues en ese momento les preocupaba más salvarse ellas. En cuestión de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambas llegan a un campo abierto donde siguieron corriendo desesperadas, aunque frente a ellas se encontraba un espectáculo que jamás habían imaginado: Era un mundo jurásico, en donde todos los gigantescos animales que allí estaban hecho sólo de bragas y sostenes. El monstruo que perseguía a Akari y Sakurako sale de los árboles y continúa con su persecución, y ellas tienen que seguir corriendo hasta encontrar un lugar pequeño y cerrado para ocultarse, pero ya empezaban a sentir el agotamiento.

─ ¡No te rindas… Akari-chan! ─ Sakurako sentía que le dolían las costillas por la intensa respiración que hacía.

─ ¡Quiero… volver… a casa! ─ Akari se resbala con una raíz y rueda varios metros antes de caer, pero se levanta rápidamente y vuelve a alcanzar a Sakurako.

Los gigantes de aquel mundo también empiezan a huir con desesperación y generan una tremenda estampida que hace temblar la tierra, y Akari y Sakurako tenían bastantes dificultades para poder abrirse paso lejos de las patas de aquellas bestias. El tiranosaurio se impedido de seguirlas debido a la repentina reacción defensiva de las criaturas más grandes que habían en aquel campo, que claramente estaban uniendo fuerzas para pararles los pies al depredador y forzarlo a regresar por donde vino, pero igual las dos chicas siguieron corriendo hasta desaparecer de allí.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Akari y Sakurako paran finalmente su carrera al borde de un acantilado que estaba del otro lado de aquel grupo de árboles que les separaba del campo abierto donde se habían alborotado las bestias. Ambas estaban al borde de sus propios límites, les palpitaba la cabeza como si estuvieran a punto de estallar, y respirar se les tornaba una labor extremadamente dolorosa, además que las piernas les ardían horrores debido al tremendo esfuerzo que hicieron. Lo único que esperaban era que desde allí no viniera nada más a perseguirlas.

Akari se deja desplomar en el suelo y se tienda cuan larga era para mantener su cuerpo al máximo estado de reposo posible mientras esperaba que su exigida respiración se normalizara poco a poco, y Sakurako se sienta en una roca, también tratando de reposar y tranquilizar su ritmo pulmonar.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por un rato, el aliento no les daba para poder decir nada mientras estuviesen así, pero al menos ya estaban más tranquilas, y así se quedaron un rato más, cuando Akari es la primera en hablar.

─ Quiero volver… Extraño mi casa.

─ ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? ─ Sakurako miraba en todas direcciones, tanto con temor como con rabia ─ ¿Cómo puede Himawari tener esta clase de lugares tan… tan…? ¡ARGGHHH! ¡Ni siquiera se me ocurre cómo decirlo! ¡Himawari es una idiota y un monstruo con unas gigantescas y muy idiotas tetas!

Akari no comenta nada al respecto de la expresión de Sakurako, sólo se conforma con intentar levantarse, haciendo lo posible por superar el dolor que tenía en las piernas, y de inmediato mira por el acantilado, contemplando así una nueva extensión de mundo inexplorado y lleno de toda clase de sorpresas, que hasta el momento no le habían parecido muy agradables que se diga. De pronto se le ocurre que nunca lograría salir de allí, y eso la apesadumbra, haciendo que piensa en lo que pensarían sus padres, su hermana, sus amigas, si ella no regresaba. Estaba tremendamente preocupada, y quería encontrar la salida lo antes posible. También voltea a ver a Sakurako y piensa que debería intentar calmarla, y en cuanto empieza a acercarse, es sorprendida por un brasier volador que la agarra por los hombros y se la lleva de pronto. Sakurako se da cuenta al instante y empieza a correr detrás de aquella criatura, pero el brasier volaba demasiado rápido y deja a Sakurako sin posibilidad alguna de darle alcance.

─ ¡AKARI-CHAAAAAN!

─ _¡SAKURAKO-CHAAAAAAN!_

En cuestión de sólo algunos segundos, el sostén desaparece entre unos acantilados cercanos y bruma, y Sakurako empieza a correr nuevamente, esta vez de regreso a la espesura del bosque. No tenía realmente idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero quería salvar a Akari a como diera lugar.

* * *

 **Con Akari**

─ ¡Por favor no me coma! ─ llora Akari mientras el sostén la mantenía sujeta entre sus ganchos ─ ¡Haré lo que sea, pero por favor no me devore!

La criatura continúa volando durante cierto trayecto hasta llegar a unos despeña donde habían cientos de sostenes y bragas voladoras revoloteando por ahí. Akari estaba en franco estado de pánico mientras veía de cerca a cada una de esas criaturas que, a pesar de ser simples prendas, no dejaban de asustarla bastante.

En uno de los bordes que por allí se encontraban, Akari puede ver un nido con una docena de bragas que chillaban y abrían sus bocas como polluelos hambrientos, y Akari descubre que esas eran las crías del sostén volador que la tenía. El enorme sostén se acerca lentamente a su nido e iba descendiendo a Akari, poniéndola al alcance de la nidada de bragas.

─ ¡No lo haga, por favor! ─ Akari recoge las piernas para evitar que las criaturitas la alcanzaran ─ ¡Yo no quiero que me coman! ¡Déjame ir, te lo ruego!

El sostén volador de pronto se eleva con unos aletazos, y Akari pensaba que estaba salvada, cuando de pronto la criatura a la suelta, y los polluelos abren al máximo sus bocas.

─ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **Con Sakurako**

Ya llevaba varios minutos tratando de encontrar algún camino, pero Sakurako sólo lograba adentrarse más y más en una espesura sin fin de árboles de indeterminada edad. Aquella búsqueda ya la empezaba a exasperar, y lo único que le hacía insistir era la posibilidad de que Akari la pudiese necesitar, y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a defraudarla. Por todos lados Sakurako podía ver a pequeños dinosaurios de ropa interior, obviamente no eran ni la sombra de aquel Tiranosaurio, pero igual Sakurako se mantenía alerta, en caso de que alguno tuviera la idea de atacarla. Sigue avanzando y no encuentra nada por ningún lado, y de pronto oye unos movimientos en la copa de los árboles. No se trataba de ninguna alucinación, y la máxima prueba era que los pequeños dinosaurios reaccionan a aquel sonido y salen huyendo de allí. Sakurako supuso que había alguna criatura escondida por allí, y eso le hizo sentir algo de miedo.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, la cosa que estaba en las copas salta de su escondite y cae directamente sobre Sakurako sin que esta pudiera reaccionar antes. De pronto se lleva a cabo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que hace que Sakurako y la cosa empiecen a rodar por el oscuro suelo y levanten hojas marchitas por doquier. Sakurako se pone a gritar y forcejear para quitarse de encima a aquella criatura que le había atacado, pero esta era muy fuerte y no tenía mucha dificultad en bloquear los intentos de Sakurako, hasta que finalmente la deja abatida y sin fuerzas. Sakurako de pronto nota que la cosa se había levantado y la había soltado, así que se prepara para darle una patada para derribarla, cuando nota que aquella cosa era humana.

Estaba vestida con piezas rotas de sostenes y bragas de distintos colores, dando la impresión de que venía de un carnaval, y aquel vestido tan raro estaba sostenido por varias ligas y tiras desgastadas entrelazadas para así tener durabilidad. Sakurako sentía que aquella chica tenía un aspecto familiar, y esta también da muestras de reconocer a Sakurako.

─ No me lo puedo creer… ¿De verdad eres tú? ─ dice la desconocida con sorpresa.

─ ¿Eh?

─ ¡Vamos, no digas que de pronto te olvidaste de mí! ─ protesta aquella chica, pero Sakurako continúa confundida ─ ¡Eres una muy mala amiga, Saku-chan! Si yo soy Natsuko, la que iba a primaria contigo y con Hima-chan.

─ ¿Natsuko? Mmm, Natsuko ─ Sakurako se pone pensativa de pronto, y la tal Natsuko sentía que perdía rápidamente la paciencia ─ ¡Es verdad! ¡Tú eres Natsuko!

─ ¿Ahora sí te acuerdas de mí? ─ Natsuko se muestra esperanzada.

─ No. La verdad es que no ─ a Natsuko le emerge una vena en la frente ─. Dices que estudiaste conmigo y con Himawari… A ver… ¡Ahora sí te recuerdo! ¡Himawari y yo te solíamos llamar Natsu-chan!

─ ¡Al fin! Pensé que quedaría para siempre en el olvido ─ celebra Natsuko.

─ Yo pensé que te habías mudado luego de la última vez que nos vimos, y que te habías ido sin despedirte ─ señala Sakurako con tono de convencimiento ─. Recuerdo que aquella vez Himawari y yo nos enfadamos mucho porque pensábamos que nos abandonaste y que te olvidaste de nuestra amistad.

─ ¿De verdad tan rápido se resignaron ante mi desaparición? ─ Natsuko tenía la boca abierta y los ojos con un ligero tic ─ Si desaparecí a mitad de una reunión que tuvimos para estudiar. Le estaba pidiendo a Hima-chan que me devolviera el pañuelo que le había prestado, y ella me dijo que se encontraba en el cajón donde guardaba la ropa interior. En ese momento tú te fuiste con ella para verla hacer té, mientras que yo fui a buscar mi pañuelo, pero en ese momento afinqué demasiado peso al frente y caí en este lugar. Aunque sea debieron preguntar lo que pasó. Era verdad que mis padres se mudaban, y que yo me tenía que ir con ellos, pero al menos podrían haberse preguntado por qué dejé mis libros en la habitación de Hima-chan.

─ Es que Himawari es muy tonta. No sé qué sería de ella si no tuviera a Sakurako-sama a su lado.

─ ¿Acaso tú si te acordaste de mí? ─ ataca Natsuko, dejando completamente desarmada a Sakurako ─ En todo caso, me extraña que tú también te encuentres en esta jungla interdimensional ¿Hima-chan también se encuentra aquí? Me gustaría saludarla también.

─ Ese monstruo pechugón no está aquí. A quien estoy buscando es a otra persona, se llama Akari-chan, y ella fue llevada por un sostén volador. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que esas cosas la devoren.

─ No hace falta preocuparse, esas criaturas no le harán nada a esa chica ─ asegura Natsuko ─. Tengo más de dos años aquí, en este exilio extraño, y te aseguro que la mayoría de las criaturas de aquí son pacíficas y más bien me han ayudado en un principio, cuando no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguir comida y refugio.

─ No vengas con eso, Natsu-chan ─ corta Sakurako ─. Hace un momento Akari-chan y yo estuvimos huyendo de un gigantesco monstruo que intentó devorarnos. Es que definitivamente todas esas prendas tenían que ser de Himawari.

─ ¿De verdad ustedes se encontraron con el pantsu-tirano de la muerte? ─ Sakurako se queda boquiabierta, sorprendida por aquel nombre, aunque Natsuko comprende inmediatamente la respuesta ─ Esa criatura es de las pocas excepciones a criaturas inofensivas que te dije hace un momento. Esa criatura es la más agresiva y menos amistosa que existe en este extraño mundo. Yo misma he tenido que huir de él varias veces al principio, aunque luego pude luchar contra él cada vez que nos encontrábamos. Me sorprende que tú y tu otra amiga fueran capaces de sobrevivir, siendo ustedes unas recién llegadas.

Sakurako no dice nada al respecto. Su mente estaba en ese momento ocupada en lo que podría haberle pasado a Akari. Quería creer en lo que decía Natsuko, pero seguía temiendo por la pelirroja, cuyo destino seguía siendo desconocido.

* * *

 **Un rato después**

Sakurako y Natsuko caminaron un buen tramo de selva, y obviamente Sakurako empezaba a sentirse agotada de tanto caminar. Aquel verdor parecía no tener fin sin importar cuánto caminase, y finalmente Sakurako se recuesta de un árbol.

─ No puedo más ¿Adónde quieres llevarme, Natsu-chan? ─ se queja ella, haciendo que Natsuko se detuviera.

─ Ya casi llegamos a unas ruinas bastante interesantes. Las criaturas de este mundo me las mostraron ─ Natsuko señala hacia delante, tratando de hacer que Sakurako la siguiera un poco más ─. No te preocupes por tu amiga. Ella está bien. Tan solo quiero enseñarte las ruinas de este lugar para que veas el secreto que guarda este mundo tan raro.

─ ¿Secreto? ¿De qué secreto estamos hablando? ─ Sakurako se decide a continuar caminando.

─ Es una especie de mensaje como los de las películas de búsquedas de tesoros, pero este tiene más que ver con poder domar al pantsu-tirano de la muerte. Ese mensaje me ha inspirado en poder seguir viva y hacerme más fuerte para algún día librar este mundo del terror que causa aquella criatura.

Natsuko y Sakurako se detienen frente a un enorme mural en el que había varios dibujos puestos de forma que asemejaran jeroglíficos. Las imágenes hablaban precisamente de las criaturas que habían aquel bizarro mundo, y frente a todos se encontraba el pantsu-tirano de la muerte, y sobre su cabeza se alzaba, en una pose de triunfo total, una figura humana.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es esa chica? ─ señala Sakurako.

─ Estos dibujos son una especie de mensaje profético. Hablan de una persona que llegaría para vencer y domar al pantsu-tirano de la muerte, y si ese día y esa persona llegaban, entonces lograría convertirse en el rey o reina de este lugar, pues se ganaría el respeto y confianza de todas las demás criaturas de ropa interior que habitan aquí a un nivel de lealtad absoluta ─ Natsuko mira fijamente el mural y roza con la punta de sus dedos la pintura ─. Yo llegué aquí por primera vez gracias a los dinosaurios que me salvaron de mi primera experiencia con el pantsu-tirano de la muerte, y esto me dio la inspiración de intentar hacerme fuerte y sobrevivir, aunque lo que realmente me entusiasma es la posibilidad de domar a aquel monstruo.

─ ¿De verdad podría pasar eso? ─ se sorprende Sakurako ─ ¡Eso suena fantástico! Ya me veo yo como la reina sobre toda esta obscena ropa interior del monstruo pechugón.

─ ¿De verdad así es como le dices ahora a Hima-chan? ─ se extraña Natsuko ─ Parece que realmente me he perdido de mucho.

* * *

 **Un par de horas después**

Ahora Sakurako y Natsuko habían empezado oficialmente la búsqueda de Akari, cosa que desde luego debieron hacer a pie, pues el bosque era demasiado espeso para buscar de otra manera. A Sakurako le desagradaba mucho la idea de tener que caminar nuevamente, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción si realmente quería cerciorarse de la seguridad de Akari.

─ ¡AKARI-CHAAAAAAN! ¡RESPONDEEEEEEE!

─ Grita más duro, que seguro el pantsu-tirano de la muerte no nos ha oído todavía ─ regaña Natsuko al llegar ambas a una zona escarpada con precipicios que parecían no tener fin.

─ ¡AKARI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ─ Sakurako se toma de forma literal el sarcasmo de Natsuko, haciendo que esta se diera un facepalm.

Tanto Sakurako como Natsuko estaban seguras de poder encontrar a Akari cerca de allí. La prolífica presencia de pterosaurios de bragas y sostenes les hacían tener aquel presentimiento. A fin de tener mayores oportunidades y accesos a las zonas más difíciles, ambas escalan los riscos hasta llegar a los puntos más altos (Natsuko ayudó a Sakurako varias veces a no caerse), y desde allí tenían una grandiosa vista del lugar. Sakurako mira en todas direcciones buscando a Akari, pero todavía no daba con el más mínimo rastro de ella, cosa que la convence de que había sido devorada.

─ ¿No dijiste que estas son inofensivas y que no le harían daño a nadie? ─ chilla Sakurako, pero Natsuko ni se inmuta.

─ Este lugar es realmente muy amplio, así que todavía no hemos logrado revisar todo ─ Natsuko silva de forma codificada, y entonces se acercan dos sostenes voladores ─. Solo nos queda viajar montadas en estas dos chicas. Si Akari realmente se encuentra aquí, entonces la encontraremos.

Sakurako no lucía muy convencida de montar un sostén volador, y menos cuando se trataba de uno que le perteneciera a Himawari. Estaba por decir que no cuando de pronto se imagina a sí misma deslizarse por los pechos de Himawari como si lo hiciera en un gigantesco tobogán, y eso le hizo cambiar de idea, pues le parecía bastante divertida aquella imagen.

─ ¿Segura que no nos vamos a caer de estas cosas?

─ Si te sostienes como se debe, te garantizo que no va a pasar nada, Saku-chan.

No viendo más razones para dudar de las palabras de su antigua amiga, Sakurako se sube a uno de los sostenes y espera a ver que Natsuko hiciera lo mismo y les pidiera a ambas criaturas que alzaran vuelo. Sakurako al principio se asusta y se sostiene con todas sus fueras a las copas del sostén volador, pero pronto agarra confianza y empieza a disfrutar de la experiencia.

─ ¿Tomará mucho tiempo buscar? ─ se interesa Sakurako.

─ No te preocupes ─ responde Natsuko tranquilamente ─. El área es enorme, pero estos sostenes vuelan alto y muy rápido. Si acaso encontraremos a Akari-san en un par de minutos, así que no desesperes, Saku-chan.

─ De acuerdo.

Tal y como había asegurado Natsuko, en apenas un rato lograron encontrar a Akari en medio de decenas de crías de aquellas bizarras criaturas, así que ambas chicas descienden rápidamente y se bajan de los sostenes voladores en cuanto terminan de aterrizar.

─ ¡Akari-chan! ─ avisa Sakurako apenas pone un pie en el suelo.

─ Oh, hola, Sakurako-chan ─ Akari tenía un par de crías de bragas en sus brazos, además de un pequeño sostén en el hombro y una corona de flores en la cabeza ─. Me alegro mucho que estés bien.

─ ¿Y tú estás bien?

─ Sí. Estas criaturitas tan lindas han sido bastante amables conmigo, y eso que antes creía que me iban a devorar ─ admite la pelirroja con un poco de vergüenza ─. También me alegro mucho de… ¿y ella quién es?

─ Es verdad. Akari-chan, te presento a Natsu-chan, una antigua amiga que creía que se había mudado tiempo atrás, pero al parecer ha estado aquí encerrada desde hace tiempo.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿De verdad no fuimos las únicas? ─ se sorprende Akari.

─ No, pero te aseguro que si no hubiese encontrado a Saku-chan, lo seguirían creyendo, porque se olvidaron rápidamente de mí ─ señala Natsuko con tono de ofendida.

─ ¿Todavía sigues con eso? ─ dice Sakurako bastante fastidiada.

Un grupo de bragas voladoras aterrizan justo detrás de Akari para soltar un pequeño montón de ligas gastadas que las crías empiezan a comer rápidamente. Akari lleva al suelo a las criaturas que estaba cargando en ese momento y se queda viendo cómo comen, algo que le parecía un tanto lindo y gracioso a la vez. Sakurako quería en ese momento expresar las ganas que tenía de regresar a su mundo, pero tanto Natsuko como Akari la habían anticipado.

─ No podemos quedarnos por más tiempo ─ empieza Akari.

─ Es una lástima que no pudiese conseguir dominar al pantsu-tirano de la muerte, pero también creo que es hora de buscar seriamente una salida de aquí ─ secunda Natsuko.

─ ¿Y cómo le haremos para regresar? ─ interviene Sakurako.

─ ¿Creen que sea posible pedirle ayuda a nuestros nuevos amigos para que nos lleven de regreso al lugar de donde venimos? ─ sugiere Akari.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es que eso nunca se me llegó a ocurrir? ─ dice Natsuko con la boca completamente abierta.

─ Eso es porque yo siempre fui la lista de las tres, Natsu-chan ─ bromea Sakurako.

─ Vuelve a decir eso y te dejo aquí tirada ─ advierte Natsuko con una sombra en el rostro.

Ya habiendo tomado la sugerencia de Akari, las tres chicas se van allí montando a tres sostenes voladores que se ofrecen para ayudar. Hasta ahí todo parecía ir tranquilamente, pero apenas iban hacia un último peligro que debían sortear.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Las tres chicas se alegran mucho de encontrarse con el lugar de inicio, ese sitio por donde había caído en primer lugar para llegar a esa extraña dimensión, y estaban a sólo unos pocos kilómetros para alcanzarlo, cuando escuchan un terrible rugido que venía del follaje selvático.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ se asusta Akari.

─ Es el pantsu-tirano de la muerte… ─ Natsuko se muestra bastante preocupada ─ Tenemos que apurarnos. Si esa cosa nos descubre, estaremos en serios probl…

De pronto un tronco sale volando de entre los árboles y se dirige directamente hacia las chicas, logrando ellas salvarse gracias a unas complicadas maniobras que llevan a cabo los sostenes voladores para eludir el ataque. Un nuevo rugido llena el aire, esta vez con mayor fuerza que el anterior, y un nuevo tronco vuela hacia las chicas.

─ ¡Nos han descubierto! ─ dice lo obvio Sakurako.

─ Esto es malo. Ese monstruo no piensa dejarnos en paz hasta habernos devorado ─ dice Natsuko ─. Tendremos entonces que ganar más altura, o de lo contrario…

Antes de que Natsuko pudiese continuar, un tercer tronco volador alcanza el sostén que llevaba a Akari, logrando derribarlos a ambos y cayendo en picado hacia el bosque.

─ ¡AKARI-CHAAAAAN!

─ ¡AYÚDENMEEEEEEE!

En cuestión de segundos tanto Akari como el sostén que la llevaba desaparecen entre el follaje arbóreo y se escuchan nuevos rugidos del monstruo. Tanto Sakurako como Natsuko cambian entonces sus trayectorias de vuelo con el fin de salvar a Akari de ser devorada. Iban a toda velocidad, pues sabían que el tiempo se les agotaba.

* * *

 **Bosque**

Akari vio amortiguada su caída gracias a decenas de ramas delgadas que fueron deteniéndola poco a poco, pero igual se soba de dolor cuando alcanza el suelo. Lo primero que se encuentra es un número indeterminado de pequeñas criaturas hechas de bragas que huían desesperadamente de la procedencia de los rugidos, haciendo temblar la tierra bajo ella. Akari mira un momento hacia arriba y nota que el sostén que la llevaba se había quedado atascado en la copa de los árboles, por lo que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de alcanzarle para huir de allí. Akari estaba en un serio aprieto, y el pantsu-tirano de la muerte aparece en ese momento.

Aterrada como estaba, las piernas de Akari se activan automáticamente y corre los más veloz que puede, aprovechando la espesura del bosque para ralentizar la persecución del monstruo. La pelirroja no era capaz de ver más allá de unos cuantos metros al frente, el terror era tanto en ella que ignoraba las delgadas ramas que chocaban con cara y brazos, era completamente indiferente a esos pequeños episodios de dolor. La carrera continúa hasta que Akari tropieza con una gruesa rama que la hace caer y rodar unos cuantos metros en una cuesta. Apenas termina de caer, Akari intenta levantarse rápidamente, pero encuentra que sus piernas se habían quedado atrapadas (sin ella misma saber cómo) en varias enredaderas que crecían a nivel del suelo. Desesperada por escapar, Akari hala las enredaderas todo lo que puede, pero no consigue deshacer las ataduras, y ya el pantsu-tirano de la muerte la había alcanzado y abre las mandíbulas para devorarla de una vez por todas.

─ ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAA!

─ ¡Deja en paz a la amiga de Saku-chan!

De entre los árboles surge Natsuko, quien le da una fuerte patada al monstruo, aunque no logra que el impacto le hiciera nada, por lo que se vale de una liana para alejarse antes de que el monstruo la repeliera de forma violenta.

Akari miraba con admiración a Natsuko, olvidando por un momento el problema que la tenía allí, y entonces aparece Sakurako bajando de forma precaria por uno de los árboles que estaban más cerca.

─ ¡No te preocupes, Akari-chan! ¡Aquí está Sakurako-sama para salvaAAAAAHHH…!

De pronto Sakurako se resbala y se cae del árbol, chocando entonces con varias ramas antes de caer de frente al suelo, por lo que Akari tiene que esforzarse nuevamente por su cuenta hasta que logra zafarse de las enredaderas. Mientras tanto, Natsuko se dedica a esquivar los brutales ataques del pantsu-tirano de la muerte, pero rápidamente se le acaban las opciones, y el monstruo es capaz de darle alcance y darle un fuerte golpe que la hace volar hasta desaparecer de vista.

─ ¡Natsu-chan! ─ se alarma Sakurako en cuanto logra levantarse.

Akari y Sakurako se convierten entonces en el foco de atención del saurio, y ellas ya no tenían ningún lugar al cual correr. Todo parecía indicar que estaban atrapadas, cuando Akari toma de improviso una decisión que lucía bastante temeraria, pero era lo único que tenía para salvar a Sakurako y Natsuko.

─ ¡Sakurako-chan, ve y busca a Natsu-chan, por favor!

─ ¿Eh? ¿Y qué hay de ti, Akari-chan?

─ P-pues yo… ─ al ver nuevamente a aquel monstruo, Akari palidece de miedo, pero se arma con el valor necesario para continuar ─ Yo detendré a este monstruo. Sálvala ahora, Sakurako-chan.

─ ¿En qué estás pensando, Akari-chan? ─ se alarma Sakurako ─ Esa cosa es gigantesca y nos puede devorar ¡Tenemos que avisarle a Natsu-chan e irnos de aquí!

Akari estaba aterrada, indudablemente más de lo que estaba la misma Sakurako, pero no soportaba más la idea de que su amiga estuviera corriendo peligro de muerte, al igual que la otra chica llamada Natsuko. El pantsu-tirano de la muerte abre completamente sus fauces y las dirige a Akari, pero ella retrocede los más rápido que puede y logra esquivar el mordisco a la vez que hace señas para llamar la atención de aquella criatura, y de ese modo le da tiempo a Sakurako para que fuera a rescatar a Natsuko.

─ ¡No sigas haciendo cosas malas, Tirano-san! ─ ruega Akari al lograr tener la atención del monstruo, y la única respuesta que obtiene es un rugido que la hace temblar más todavía.

Sakurako encuentra rápidamente a Natsuko y la ayuda a ponerse de pie, y ambas contemplan a Akari sorteando al pantsu-tirano de la muerte para que ellas estuvieran a salvo. Natsuko estaba un poco aturdida por los golpes que había recibido, y Sakurako se tenía que esforzar en darle apoyo para ayudarla a caminar, así que ninguna de las dos estaba en condiciones para ayudar a Akari.

─ ¡Rápido, Akari-chan! ¡Huyamos de una vez! ─ advierte Sakurako.

Akari intenta inmediatamente correr adonde estaban Sakurako y Natsuko, mas el pantsu-tirano de la muerte empieza a agitar el lugar, tumbando algunos árboles en el proceso. Akari ve rápidamente cortado todo paso posible, por lo que sólo se cubre con los brazos, en el momento en que los sostenes voladores aprovechan el espacio abierto para descender y llegar al rescate de Sakurako y Natsuko, quienes no ven otra opción que subirse.

─ ¡Oye, monstruo, deja en paz a Akari-chan! ─ Sakurako toma varias ramas que estaban a su alcance y las lanza al pantsu-tirano de la muerte.

─ ¡Ven con nosotras rápido, Akari-san! ─ Natsuko estira su mano, aprovechando que el sostén que la llevaba no empezaba a coger altura, y Akari corre rápidamente para tomar su mano, así que Natsuko ordena al sostén a reunirse con el que llevaba a Sakurako ─ ¡Listo! Nos vamos de aquí ahora.

El pantsu-tirano de la muerte salta para tratar de alcanzar alguno de los sostenes voladores, pero no logra alcanzar a ninguno. El sostén que inicialmente llevaba a Akari también alza vuelo y atrapa a la pelirroja en cuanto Natsuko la suelta, para que así las tres pudieran dirigirse rápidamente a la salida. Pero el pantsu-tirano de la muerte era demasiado obstinado como para dejarlo a esa altura, así que las persigue entre atronadores rugidos que las hacían temer lo peor a ratos.

─ ¡Rápido, que ya casi llegamos! ─ grita Natsuko ya pudiendo ver la salida de aquel mundo.

Se trataba de un oscuro agujero en el cielo que estaba encima de una colosal montaña de ligas y tela, la misma por la que Sakurako y Akari habían caído en un principio, y las tres chicas estaban convencidas que por allí lograrían regresar a la habitación de Himawari.

A medida que los sostenes voladores seguían cogiendo altura para acercar a las chicas a su destino, el monstruo escalaba también la montaña, si bien con algo de torpeza y a punto de resbalarse unas cuantas veces, pero su implacable instinto era tan persistente como él mismo, y las sigue persiguiendo como si nada. Ya las chicas estaban a punto de alcanzar la salida, e incluso se preparaban para saltar en el momento indicado, y efectivamente lo hacen, logrando sostenerse de varias bragas que colgaban de aquella abertura.

─ Falta poco… un poco más… ─ Sakurako hacía un esfuerzo tremendo para sostenerse.

Akari y Natsuko lograban trepar la entrada con algo más de facilidad. Muy poco les faltaba para regresar a la habitación de Himawari, pero Akari se da cuenta que Sakurako estaba a punto de caer, y el pantsu-tirano de la muerte estaba justo debajo de ella, esperando que cayera para devorarla.

Las bragas de las que se sostenía Sakurako empiezan a romperse, y ella empieza a gritar de terror al ver su muerte inminente, así que Akari regresa para salvarla.

─ ¡Akari-san, espera! ─ se alarma Natsuko.

Akari no presta atención a la otra chica y se acerca lo más que puede, alzando su mano para que Sakurako se sostuviera de ella. Sakurako logra tomarle la mano último momento y se vale de su esfuerzo para empezar a subir y estar los suficientemente afianzada como para seguir subiendo. Akari se alegra de que Sakurako estuviese a salvo, y además la acompaña para que todas terminasen de escalar, quedando la propia Akari como la última en quedar, pero cuando apenas le faltaba un poco para llegar, las bragas que la sostenían ceden y la hacen caer.

Akari no supo si había gritado o no. De pronto había perdido el sentido de todo, y su caída se había hecho silenciosa y lenta, tanto que parecía no tener fin. Y lo último que vio, antes de llegar al final de su caída, era al pantsu-tirano de la muerte esperando su oportunidad para devorarla.

De pronto pensó en sus amigas, en su hermana, en todo que acabaría dejando atrás, y justo al final, cuando estaba por caer en las fauces del monstruo, este se resbala un poco, por lo que Akari cae más bien sobre su cabeza, haciendo que ambos empezaran a rodar por la montaña. Sólo en ese momento Akari recobró los sentidos, y se oyó cuando gritaba a todo pulmón:

─ ¡SOCORROOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **Habitación de Himawari**

Sakurako y Natsuko abren el cajón a fuerza de empujones yo logran asomar nuevamente la cabeza al mundo humano, para gran alivio de ambas, y allí precisamente se encontraba Himawari, ya en pijama y con una cara de sorpresa para el recuerdo.

─ ¿Qué haces allí, Sakurako? Creí que te fuiste a tu casa hace horas.

─ ¡Eres un monstruo de tetas ultragigantescas, Himawari! ─ responde Sakurako ─ ¡Tenías escondido en tu habitación un mundo extraño donde casi nos devoran a Akari-chan y a mí, y nos salvamos por la mínima! ¡Esto lo tenías pensado desde un principio!

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Sakurako? ¿Y qué hacías escondida en el cajón de mi ropa interior? ─ dice Himawari entre extrañada y molesta ─ ¿Y qué aquí Natsuko, si pensábamos que ella se había mudado hace tiempo?

─ Es una larga historia, Hima-chan, y no podrías creerlo si te lo contara.

Natsuko no dudó en ese momento para dirigirle a Sakurako un gesto enfadado de "ella sí se acuerda de mí", pero Sakurako no toma aquello en cuenta. Himawari, viendo la hora que se había hecho ya, no ve otra alternativa que ofrecerle pijamas y toallas a Natsuko y Sakurako para que se bañaran y pudieran pasar allí la noche, y en ese momento Natsuko se acordó de algo.

─ Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Akari-san? ¿No estaba ella con nosotras?

Sakurako de pronto tenía la cara completamente azul, y Himawari no entendía qué quería decir Natsuko.

* * *

 **Dentro del cajón**

En medio de una gigantesca manada de dinosaurios hechos de bragas y sostenes, y sostenida por la cabeza del pantsu-tirano de la muerte, finalmente amaestrado, se encontraba Akari, la cual era rodeada por pequeñas bragas voladores que le lanzaban flores a la cabeza, aunque ella todavía no terminaba de entender cómo había llegado a este punto.

Varias de las criaturas que allí estaban empiezan a rugir de forma jubilosa, y el pantsu-tirano de la muerte baja la cabeza para que Akari pudiera pisar el suelo. Frente a la pelirroja se encontraba algo que parecía ser un trono hecho de varias piedras, y Akari se sentía un poco apenada, pues comprendió inmediatamente que las criaturas de allí la estaban proclamando como su reina. Pensaba negarse a ostentar tal título, pero las pequeñas bragas que volaban a su alrededor aterrizan en sus hombros y le dan pequeños piquetes para animarla, cosa que finalmente funciona, y Akari camina un poco insegura hacia su trono. No era el asiento más cómodo en el que haya estado alguna vez, pero le hacía sentir bastante especial, pues sabía que aquellos bizarros monstruos lo habían construido especialmente para ella.

─ Parece que no me queda otra opción ─ dice Akari con algo de pena ─. Está bien, seré la reina si ustedes quieren, pero recuerden que tengo que ir a la escuela mañana, y tengo que pasar por mi casa para que onee-chan no se preocupe, ¿de acuerdo?

Todas las criaturas asienten tranquilamente, y Akari sonríe de forma dulce. Su nueva estancia allí no iba a ser tan mala después de todo. A fin de celebrar la coronación de Akari, bragas y sostenes voladores gigantes sueltan flores en el aire mientras hacían elaboradas piruetas aéreas que encantaban a Akari. A la pelirroja le parecía escuchar una música de fondo que resultaba ser el OST principal de _Jurasic Park_ , y los dinosaurios que estaban allí se ponen a rugir de júbilo, llevando lejos el mensaje de que la paz había regresado a ese mundo, y que ahora tenían a una reina que podía guiarlas de ahora en adelante.

 **Fin**

* * *

No podía ser de otro modo el final, y es que igual era así como yo lo esperaba, a pesar de todo el tiempo que tuve para elaborarlo. Un saludo a toda la comunidad de yurifans, en este el OS más largo que haya escrito hasta el momento de Yuruyuri, y uno de los más largos que haya escrito en general, y una vez más alzo mi voz de ¡Viva Yoya-chan! xD

Hasta otra


End file.
